Multiple-Input Multiple-Output (MIMO) is a promising technology designed to improve system performance for next generation wireless communications. When a MIMO system uses Spatial Division Multiplexing (SDM) of multiple modulation symbol streams to a single user using the same time/frequency resource, it is referred to as a Single-User MIMO (SU-MIMO) system. When a MIMO system uses SDM of multiple modulation symbol streams to different users using the same time/frequency resource, it is referred to as a Multi-User MIMO (MU-MIMO) system.
MU-MIMO has been of particular interest due to its strength of benefiting from both multi-user diversity and spatial diversity. However, in order to create the greatest benefit between the communication of a mobile device and a fixed device, a beamforming technique must be determined. It is with respect to this and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.